Your Journey Begins NOW
Your Journey Begins NOW is the first episode of Kanto Reborn. Plot Professor Oak is front of a curtain, similar to the one from '''Origins'.'' (Professor Oak): Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak! People call me the Pokémon Professor of the Kanto region! This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon! For some people, Pokémon are pets. Others use them for battling. Myself… I study Pokémon as a profession. I'm one of the world's leading Pokémon Professors. Some of my pupils include Professor Elm, of Johto, Birch, of Hoenn, and many, many more. Well, I shouldn't keep you waiting. Your very own Pokémon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits! Let's go! The program ends. (Leaf): Incredible! One guy can stand in front of a crowd and NOT bore them to sleep for an hour! (Leaf's Mom): Leaf, Professor Oak is the le- (Leaf): The leading Pokémon researcher in Kanto, I know, he JUST said it. Leaf stretches, and leaves the living room. (Leaf's Mom): Well, I guess this happens all the time when a kid reaches 15. Leaf walks into her room, and stares at the mirror. (Leaf): Today's the day I go start an adventure..like Dad did. She stares at a journal sitting on her bed. (Leaf, reading it out loud): My name is...no, I won't say my real name. From this day on, I will be known as Looker, yes, that name seems suitable. This will serve as a code name for future events. I am in the land of Sinnoh, I'm starting my journey as a Pokémon trainer! I feel like Turtwig would be right for me. Leaf puts the journal down. (Leaf): For you, dad. She walks over to her PC, and turns it on. (Leaf): Kalos League? Let me get through Kanto first! Leaf turns off the PC, and looks out the window in her room. (Leaf): I'm gonna miss this place. Leaf walks downstairs out of her room, and walks out of her house, where Professor Oak is waiting outside. (Professor Oak): Ahh, Leaf! Glad to see that you're ready for an adventure! (Leaf): Kind of nervous, but yeah. (Professor Oak): Well, don't be! The world of Pokémon may be massive, but the journey you embark on today will never leave your mind! Now then, follow me to my research lab, I want to give you some things before you leave this pleasant town. Leaf and Oak both walk into the lab. (Professor Oak): Here, Leaf! There are three Pokémon here, held inside these Poké Balls. When I was young, I was a serious Pokémon Trainer. But now, in my old age, I choose only to research them. You can have one of these three, very special Pokémon, Leaf. Go on, don't be shy! (Leaf, examining one): I'm guessing these are.. (Professor Oak): Bulbasaur, the Grass Pokémon. Charmander, the Fire Pokémon. Last, but not least, Squirtle, the Water Pokémon. (Leaf): I think I'll choose...Bulbasaur. (Professor Oak): Hmm, excellent choice! Would you like to give Bulbasaur a nickname, so you two can bond closer? (Leaf): Nah, I think Bulbasaur and I are gonna bond closely either way. (Professor Oak): Oh, what am I forgetting..Yes! On the desk there is my invention, the Pokédex! It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught. It's a high-tech encyclopedia! It's become a necessary tool for beginning Pokémon trainers over the past few years, I must say. (Leaf, taking one off the desk): Thanks, Professor. Wait, why are there two? (Professor Oak): See, I'm expecting a young man from Viridian City to show up later. His name is Silver, and he told me that he wants his first Pokémon as soon as possible! Heh, reminds me of myself when I was a starting trainer, always serious, on the go. Enough of that! To make a complete guide on all the Pokémon in the world… That was my dream! But, I'm too old, I can't achieve it. So, I want you to try and fulfill my dream for me. Can you do that, Leaf? (Leaf): I think so, sir. How many Pokémon ARE there, anyway? (Professor Oak): 716, so far. (Leaf): WHAT?!? You expect me to catch 716 Pokémon? (Professor Oak): No, just the 149 available in Kanto. (Leaf): Oh, what a relief. (Professor Oak): Here, take these Poké Balls. They'll be vital if you want to complete the Kanto Pokédex. Once you do, I'll upgrade it to the National Pokédex. Good luck, Leaf. Professor Oak hands Leaf 10 Poké Balls, and she exits the lab. (Leaf): Goodbye Pallet, hello- Silver runs by. (Silver): …… So this is the famous Oak Pokémon Lab …… What are you staring at? (Leaf): Nothing.. Silver runs into the lab. (Leaf): Doo do do doo do. Leaf walks towards Route 1. (Silver, back outside): Hey, I hear you're gonna complete the Pokédex. (Leaf): Yeah. So? (Silver): Do you plan on facing Team Rocket? (Leaf): Who? (Silver): Team Rocket, evil organization, lead by some guy named Giovanni. (Leaf): Evil? Eh, I guess so. (Silver): Then, we must battle. (Leaf): But whyyyyy. (Silver): To prove which of us is strong enough to face Team Rocket. (Leaf): Whatever. They both grab their Poke Balls, press the button on the center, and send out their Pokemon. (Leaf): GRASS FTW- Wait..CHARMANDER?!? (Silver, smirking): Noob. Charmander, EMBER! Charmander shoots a small fireball at Bulbasaur. (Leaf): Oh no, no, no, avoid it, Bulba- Bulbasaur gets hit by Ember. (Leaf): I'm screwed. Oh wait, the uh, what was it called, Game System? WHATEVER. She pulls out a small, handheld device labeled '''GAME BOY', and turns it on.'' (Leaf): The graphics on this are horrible! So, 1996-ish! She looks at the battle menu, which is similar to one from '''Gold and Silver'.'' (Leaf): Bulbasaur has 10 HP left, Vine Whip can't do much damage to Charmander, it's a Fire type! Think Leaf, think. I know! Bulbasaur, TACKLE! Bulbasaur tackles Charmander, who shrugs it off. (Silver): So pitiful, I would laugh if you weren't.. (Leaf): If I weren't.. (Silver): If you weren't a girl. It's obvious that male trainers are superior to female ones, just look at Red. (Leaf): THAT'S IT. BULBASAUR, TACKLE, FULL FORCE. Bulbasaur tackles Charmander again, knocking it down. (Silver, looking at his Game Boy): Charmander has 2 HP left, Bulbasaur has 10, I can still win. After all, she's just a girl.. Leaf yawns. (Leaf): Bulbasaur, one more time. Tackle. Bulbasaur tackles Charmander one more time, knocking it out. (Silver): No...NO! It's..UGH. How could I have lost?!? (Leaf): Who's superior now? (Silver): That was a warm-up, a test, I call a redo. (Leaf): No such thing. As Leaf packs up, Silver walks through Route 1, towards Viridian City. (Adam West): And so, Leaf receives her first Pokemon from Professor Oak, and battles her new rival, Silver, for the first time! What happens next? Stay tuned, WHEN THE JOURNEY CONTINUES. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Episodes Category:Kanto Reborn Category:Kanto Reborn Episodes Category:Lego Master